danplanfandomcom-20200214-history
Crew
Welcome to the page about the crew that manages DanPlan! Main (Personalities) [https://danplan.fandom.com/wiki/Dan Daniel Lim] YouTube: DanPlan YouTube (Vlog) : [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCfaSvavL_RQLqC81ohtT8nQ/about @Green Apples] Actually Stephen (AKA Stephen Ng) (former) YouTube: [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCYaxncRvOBu-vtdhxf6qciA @Actually Stephen] Twitter: [https://twitter.com/ActuallyStephe1 @ActuallyStephe1] Instagram: [https://www.instagram.com/actuallynotstephen/ @actuallynotstephen] [https://danplan.fandom.com/wiki/Hosuh Hosuh Lee]' (in military)' YouTube: [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrlzgjrKUa3AlrfSZTBG2fg @Plan Dan]' ' Instagram: @hosuh.planb [https://danplan.fandom.com/wiki/Jay_(Not_the_mafia_one) OddJayAlter] (AKA Jay Ko) (former) YouTube: [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCZfTe1_ZS8MjlrE27mem-6g @OddJayAlter] Twitter: [https://twitter.com/oddjayalter?lang=en @OddJayAlter] Animators (listed below in Alphabetical orders) Anton Falk (former) Instagram: [https://www.instagram.com/antonillustration/?hl=en @antonillustration] Personal Website: [https://www.antonillustration.com/ https://www.antonillustration.com/] Videos featured in: * November 10, 2018- "By the way, Can You Survive Attack on Titan?" Bella (AKA Hourglass 34) YouTube: [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCMlW-pQmiYWUkDCdXtWzG-Q @Hourglass34_] Twitter: [https://twitter.com/hourglass34_?lang=en @Hourglass34_] Tumblr: [https://hourglass34.tumblr.com/ @Hourglass34] Videos featured in: * October 4, 2019- "By the way, Can You Survive SCP Containment Breach? (ft. JoCat)" * September 28, 2019- "I Made 3 Videos But They All Sucked" ''(art at the beginning) * April 20, 2019- ''"By the way, What If The Same Day REPEATED Over and Over? (ft. Puffin Forest)" * March 15, 2019- "By the way, Looking at our Discord Server" ''(Introduction) = '''Chris' Tumblr: [https://chrispriceway.tumblr.com/ @chrispriceway] Videos featured in: * August 23, 2019- "By the way, Can You Survive Disneyland?" * July 24, 2019- "By the way, Can You Survive Vidcon? Vlog" * July 6, 2019- "By the way, Can You Become a YouTuber?" * April 12, 2019- "By the way, Incorrect Quotes" Cookieartsy YouTube: [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC48yD-DLCGUY5dbJMc91Uhw @Cookieartsy] Twitter: [https://twitter.com/cookieartsy?lang=en @cookieartsy] Videos featured in: * January 4, 2020- "By the way, Can You Become a SuperHero | Final Episode" Erich YouTube: [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCWSBIf5vWHJG5d6bnKcoORQ/about @Ubaebeh] Twitter: [https://twitter.com/Erichuness @Erichuness] Instagram: [https://www.instagram.com/ubaebeh/?hl=en @ubaebeh] Videos featured in: * December 16, 2019- "THE HIDING GAME (Eat What You Find) | Dan Vlogs" * October 12, 2019- "I Got My Friends High on Helium" * August 30, 2019- "By the way, Can You Survive Horror Island? | FINAL Chapter" = Hart (former) YouTube: [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCHmgfTBO-XJ6bFKpAOBpXPQ/featured @Hart] Twitter: [https://twitter.com/HartYT_ @HartYT_] Videos featured in: * May 25, 2019- "The Quack Song" (coloring) * November 9, 2017- "By the way, Let's Prank Hosuh!" * August 6, 2017- "Daniel doesn't know that I'm posting this video." Jamie Edlund (AKA Smol) (former) YouTube: [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCdV-1mjSOShGndwcNhJXaeg @Smol] Twitter: [https://twitter.com/jamie_edlund?lang=da @'jamie_edlund'] Instagram: [https://www.instagram.com/jamie.edlund/?hl=en @jamie.edlund] Videos featured in: * March 29, 2019- "By the way, Can You Survive MAFIA?" ''(personality) * February 10, 2019- ''"By the way, One Word At A Time (GAME)" * December 25, 2018- "By the way, Can You Survive RPG game? | Part 5 - Christmas Adventure Podcast" ''(Anime Opening MV) * October 26, 2018- ''"By the way, Can You Survive an ALIEN ENCOUNTER?" * September 21, 2018- "By the way, Can You Survive a KIDNAPPING? (Ft. TheOdd1sOut)" * July 26, 2018- "By the way, What If You Could TIME TRAVEL?" * July 9, 2018- "By the way, What If You Were IMMORTAL?" * May 25, 2018- "The Quack Song" ''(coloring) * April 14, 2018- ''"By the way, Can You Survive in Antarctica?" * February 4, 2018- "By the way, Can You Survive RPG game? | Part 3 - Journey to the North Podcast" ''(backgrounds for 1st and 4th picture) = '''Jay (AKA Doom Boy) (former)' DeviantArt: [https://www.deviantart.com/doom-boy @Doom-Boy] Twitter: [https://twitter.com/DoomBoy_ @DoomBoy_] Instagram: [https://www.instagram.com/_doomboy/ @_doomboy] Videos featured in: * December 7, 2019- "By the way, Can You Survive Zombie Apocalypse? | The Settlement" * March 29, 2019- "By the way, Can You Survive MAFIA?" ''(personality) * January 12, 2019- ''"By the way, Can You Survive the Zombie Apocalypse? | Part 2 (ft. PantslessPajamas)" * November 10, 2018- "By the way, Can You Survive Attack on Titan?" * October 12, 2018- "By the way, Horror Stories" Kain (former) Instagram: [https://www.instagram.com/kainoka/?hl=en @kainoka] Videos featured in: * July 26, 2018- "By the way, What If You Could TIME TRAVEL?" Kay (former) Twitter: [https://twitter.com/xxkd07?lang=en @xxkd07] Videos featured in: * May 26, 2019- "By the way, Can You Survive Jumanji | Part 2 (ft. JoCat)" Lazy Eule YouTube: [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCyl7L67e-BD04pfEsgyYMnA @Lazy Eule] Tumblr: [https://sleepyeule.tumblr.com/ @sleepyeule] Instagram: [https://www.instagram.com/lazyeule/ @lazyeule] Videos featured in: * December 22, 2019- "By the way, Can You Become a SUPERHERO? (ft. Dingo Doodles)" * November 16, 2019- "By the way, Are You Smarter Than A 5th Grader? (ft. Youtubers)" = Makaruu YouTube: [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCQHDh_Jo4TgV7VyINbXXLbw @Makaruu] Twitter: [https://twitter.com/_makaruu_ @_makaruu_] Videos featured in: * November 24, 2019- "We play Blindfolded Zombie Game (NO BITING)" * November 16, 2019- "By the way, Are You Smarter Than A 5th Grader? (ft. Youtubers)" * September 20, 2019- "By the way, Can You Survive AREA 51?" Mona Twitter: [https://twitter.com/dearmona_ @dearmona_] Videos featured in: * March 29, 2019- "By the way, Can You Survive MAFIA?" ''(personality) * March 15, 2019- ''"By the way, Looking at our Discord Server" * December 25, 2018- "By the way, Can You Survive RPG game? | Part 5 - Christmas Adventure Podcast" * December 15, 2018- "By the way, Let's Prank Hosuh! (...again)" * October 19, 2018- "By the way, Can You Survive The BUTTON?" MonoTsuki (AKA Angie) DeviantArt: [https://www.deviantart.com/monotsuki @Monotsuki] Twitter: [https://twitter.com/MonoTsuki15 @MonoTsuki15] Tumblr: [https://monotsuki.tumblr.com/ @monotsuki] Instagram: [https://www.instagram.com/monotsuki_chan/?hl=en @monotsuki_chan] Pixiv: [https://www.pixiv.net/en/users/10738893 @MonoTsuki] Videos featured in: * November 16, 2019- "By the way, Are You Smarter Than A 5th Grader? (ft. Youtubers)" Rei YouTube: [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCDF7TdGfO_x5YqLO-3U96VA/featured @Rei is Tired] Twitter: [https://twitter.com/reikenma_?lang=en @reikenma_] Instagram: [https://www.instagram.com/reikenma/ @reikenma] Videos featured in: * September 13, 2019- "By the way, Can You Survive "Us"?" * May 11, 2019- "By the way, Are You a Sociopath?" Ria Twitter: [https://twitter.com/TheBluNeon @TheBluNeon] Videos featured in: * November 9, 2019- "By the way, Can You Survive SPYFALL? (The Game)" * August 16, 2019- "By the way, Can You Find the PATTERN?" Shai Twitter: [https://twitter.com/noxlotl @noxlotl] Instagram: [https://www.instagram.com/noxlotl/?hl=en @noxlotl] Videos featured in: * March 29, 2019- "By the way, Can You Survive MAFIA?" ''(personality) * February 24, 2019- ''"By the way, Can You Survive Bird Box?" * December 25, 2018- "By the way, Can You Survive RPG game? | Part 5 - Christmas Adventure Podcast" (Intro video) * December 7, 2018- "By the way, Can You Survive Jumanji?" * November 10, 2018- "By the way, Can You Survive Attack on Titan?" * October 26, 2018- "By the way, Can You Survive an ALIEN ENCOUNTER?" * September 28, 2018- "By the way, Can You Survive an RPG Game | Part 4 - The Dumbest Hero" SuzukiPC (AKA Pau) YouTube: [https://www.youtube.com/user/PiggiePC @suzukiPC] Twitter: [https://twitter.com/suzukipcart?lang=en @suzukiPCArt] Facebook: [https://www.facebook.com/suzukiPCArt/ @suzukiPCArt] Videos featured in: * October 26, 2019- "COOKING WITH HOSUH! Oh and also #TeamTrees" * October 12, 2019- "I Got My Friends High on Helium" * March 29, 2019- "By the way, Can You Survive MAFIA?" ''(animated and personality) * January 26, 2019- ''"By the way, Can You Survive a Nuclear War?" * December 25, 2018- "By the way, Can You Survive RPG game? | Part 5 - Christmas Adventure Podcast" * November 23, 2018- "By the way, Can You Become A K-Pop Star? (ft. Jenny)" * October 5, 2018- "By the way, Can You Become an FBI Special Agent?" Other (Staff and Helpers) Ivu (DanPlan and Actually Stephen Discord server mod) DeviantArt: [https://www.deviantart.com/xcutiepanda @Zerinchii] YouTube: [https://www.youtube.com/user/IvyxCutiePanda @Zerinchii] Twitter: [https://twitter.com/Zerinchii?ref_src=twsrc%5Egoogle%7Ctwcamp%5Eserp%7Ctwgr%5Eauthor @Zerinchii] Videos featured in: * March 29, 2019- "By the way, Can You Survive MAFIA?" ''(personality) * July 26, 2018- ''"By the way, What If You Could TIME TRAVEL?" ''(coloring) '''Blank (DanPlan and Actually Stephen Discord server mod)' Twitter: [https://twitter.com/blankeru?lang=en @BlankEru] Instagram: [https://www.instagram.com/blnkeru/ @blnkeru] Guests Yt: TheOdd1sOut Twitter:' TheOdd1sOut' Yt: JoCat Twitter: JoCat Yt: Melodify (Annabelle) Twitter: Melodify (Annabelle) Yt: PantslessPajamas Twitter: PantslessPajamas Yt: TurtleAmigo Twitter: TurtleAmigo Yt: TheAMaazing Twitter: TheAMaazing Yt: Laddi Twitter: Laddi Yt: Dingo Doodles Twitter: Dingo Doodles Yt: Puffin Forest Twitter: Puffin Forest Departed Actually Stephen (AKA Stephen Ng) (Personality) YouTube: [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCYaxncRvOBu-vtdhxf6qciA @Actually Stephen] Twitter: [https://twitter.com/ActuallyStephe1 @ActuallyStephe1] Instagram: [https://www.instagram.com/actuallynotstephen/ @actuallynotstephen] [https://danplan.fandom.com/wiki/Jay_(Not_the_mafia_one) OddJayAlter] (AKA Jay Ko) (Personality/Guest?) YouTube: [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCZfTe1_ZS8MjlrE27mem-6g @OddJayAlter] Twitter: [https://twitter.com/oddjayalter?lang=en @OddJayAlter] Jay (AKA Doom Boy) (Animator) DeviantArt: [https://www.deviantart.com/doom-boy @Doom-Boy] Twitter: [https://twitter.com/DoomBoy_ @DoomBoy_] Instagram: [https://www.instagram.com/_doomboy/ @_doomboy] = (Hi sorry to whoever is updating this page, ur doing a gr8 job but Jay released a video saying that he currently dis-associates with danplan and Hosuh will be leaving soon. For evidance pliz check Jay's video. I didn't edit anything crucial bcz I didn't want to mess the page up. -Momoko) -------- (Hey everyone! An unnamed editor with no wiki account here. I noticed that this wiki doesn't list NEARLY all of the animators and people who have contributed, so I'm currently working on adding the social media handles of more animators. Thanks! EDIT (19/01/20): Finding and keeping track of animators is an absolute nightmare. There are supposedly twelve animators, but nothing adds up to twelve. Certain animators seem to be listed under the wrong places, (such as Smol/Jamie, who seems to not be affiliated with Danplan anymore) and there are some who seem to be under the completely wrong category (such as Ivu, who I believe draws, but not official for Danplan; she's a mod for the Discord server). Thus, with all of this confusion, I didn't alter much of the information itself, but just added side comments nearby in the meantime, while someone else comes to either confirm or deny the validity of the information on this page. The animators I added links to are the following: Cookieartsy, Lazy Eule, MonoTsuki, Erich, Ria, and additional links for Reikenma and Bella. I have started re-formatting all of the links and I will be adding which videos each of the animators have worked on soon, plus reorganizing the guests list. -Just call me "Lian", I guess)